Gray Fox vs Sektor
Fight Location: China Time: '''10:23 Three dead guards are seen lying on the ground, while Gray Fox is seen sneaking around a hidden laboratory. His was looking for the main control room. '''Time: 10:29 Guard: ARGH *falls to the ground* After killing a few more guards, Gray Fox found the control room. But before he could enter, he sensed another person in the room. He turned around, but nobody was there. He looked around and saw a Missle coming right at him. He jumped over the Missle, and it blasted the door open. Gray Fox: Who's there? Show yourself! ???: '''This is a restricted area! Leave now! '''Gray Fox: Not until I get what I came for! After hearing that comment a red robot like ninja jumped from the ceiling. Landing in front of Gray Fox. Sektor: '''You face the grandmaster of the Tekunin! I am Sektor! I will show no mercy! Right after he said that he blasted a stream of fire from his arms right at Gray Fox. He dodged it by jumping over it. '''Gray Fox: You will pay for that! Music Stops Gray Fox runs towards Sektor, while he fires a barrage of missiles at Gray Fox. Gray Fox dodges two Missles, cuts one in half with his sword, and jumps off one towards Sektor. He lands a good kick on Sektor's chest. Then uses a 5 Kick combo and 7 sword combo then kicks him to so hard he hits a wall. *Slam* Gray Fox runs towards Sektor with his sword facing Sektor. He was going to impale Sektor to the wall. But Sektor fired a Missle from his chest, blasting Gray Fox away. *Boom* Sektor: Do not underestimate a Grandmaster! Sektor then fires a big Missle from his chest, then 4 smaller Missles from his back. The first one hit Gray Fox and sent him into the air. Then the other 4 Missles where blasting him higher in the air. After the fourth one hit Gray Fox, he was falling down at a very fast rate. Sektor: My turn! Sektor pulls out his two Pulse blades and points them straight up so Gray Fox would get impaled on them. Gray Fox: !''' Gray Fox recovers, and just dodged then Pulse blades. Though he hit the ground pretty hard. While trying to recover from the fall, Sektor the attacks Gray Fox with his Pulse blades, pulling off a 10 hit combo. '''Sektor: Feel my wrath! Sektor keeps attacking Gray Fox with deadly combos. But just before he can land another blow, Gray Fox dodges his attack and punches Sektor. And swings his sword right at him, but Sektor blocks it with his Pulse Blades. Then they both swing their swords at each other at a very fast speed! Just then, Gray Fox lands a blow on Sektor. Then keeps landing hard hits on him with his sword. Then he kicks Sektor, forcing him to drop his swords. Gray Fox uppercutted Sektor Gray Fox: I will end you! Gray Fox lands a 17 sword combo on Sektor. Then lands a MASSIVE hit on Sektor! Before he could land another hit, Sektor blasted a stream of fire from his hands! Gray Fox jumped back before the flames could hit him. Sektor: Burn in hell! Sektor blasted his flames at Gray Fox, who kept dodging them. Sektor had gone crazy with the flames and didn't see a giant Gas tank behind Gray Fox. The flames caused it to explode *BOOM* Both Gray Fox and Sektor were blown back by the blast. Gray Fox dropped his sword in the process. The blast destroys a part of the building they were in, causing both of them to fall out of it. While they were falling they both spotted there Swords. Gray Fox: '''(This is my chance!) '''Sektor: (This is my chance!) Sektor fired a swarm of Missles at Gray Fox, while he dodges most of the Missles, he got hit by one. This gave Sektor enough time to get his Pulse Blades. Gray Fox saw his sword and was reaching for it. Sektor was heading towards Gray Fox while he was helpless. Sektor: '''Now you die! Gray Fox grabbed his sword, and both him and Sektor clashed their blades. '''Gray Fox: '''Let's end this! Sektor Fired three more missiles at Gray Fox. However, he sliced two of them, and deflected the other one right back at Sektor! '''Sektor: '''What?! Sektor was hit, and Gray Fox dashed towards him! Sektor was about to counter-attack with his Pulse blades. '''Music Stops Just then Gray Fox cut Sektor's arm! Sektor: '''Impossible! Before Sektor could react to Gray Fox, Gray Fox cut apart many of Sektor's parts into pieces. Then Gray Fox dealt the final fatal blow, and sliced Sektor clean in half! As the broken remains of Sektor fall to the ground, Gray Fox lands and puts his sword away. '''Gray Fox: Hmph, some Grandmaster you were. He then walks away feeling disappointed. Winner This fight's winner is Gray Fox! Trivia This is TheDinosaur64 (Me) first DBX. This fight was also done on Deviantart.https://scott910.deviantart.com/journal/DBX-Gray-Fox-vs-Sektor-724261134 Category:TheDinosaur64 Category:Cyborg themed DBXs Category:Sword Duel Category:'Ninja' themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights